Another Moon
by sintax
Summary: "What's your favorite part about… being like this? If you had to choose." She asked him with uncertainty.  He looked over at her with a smile and whispered, "It's nights like these that make everything seem worth it." Stefan/Caroline oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I really love Caroline/Stefan, so I just had to write this. Hope you guys like it, and I hope I kept them in character. I also have a sort of sequel to this that ill upload if I get good reviews on this one

Summary: "What's your favorite part about… being like this? If you had to choose." She asked him with uncertainty. He looked over at her with a smile and whispered, "Its nights like these that make everything seem worth it." Stefan/Caroline oneshot.

They sat together on her roof, staring at the night sky. Stefan couldn't bring himself to leave her alone so quickly. She had a rough night, and she didn't deserve it. He was studying her features quietly as she focused on the moon, breathing deeply with concentration. She was trying to maintain control, like he had taught her earlier that night. He couldn't help but let a chuckle rumble softly out of his chest. Caroline looked over at him quickly, eyes widened and worry splashed on her features, her breathing mantra forgotten.

"What is it? Did i do something weird?"

Such a Caroline trait, worrying about embarrassing herself even though she is now a newborn vampire, he thought amusedly.

"Not at all," a smile breaking onto his face, "It's just, you don't have to breath repeatedly like you're having an asthma attack." Another chuckle let out, he eyed her with sincerity, and a softness that she had not seen on the vampire before. "You can control yourself because you're strong, Caroline."

Her mouth agape, and her eyes widened, brows furrowed with apprehension, as if she didn't believe him. He face softened as her emotions changed, his words setting in as she bowed her head and sighed softly.

"I wasn't strong earlier..." Self-hate churning inside her, feelings Stefan was all too familiar with. He decided to put a stop to that, because he knew she also didn't deserve to feel those emotions.

"You slipped up, yes. But do you know how many I have killed? I couldn't control myself either when i had just been turned. I won't let you become a bloodthirsty killer."

"You promise?" her voice soft as she pleaded with him.

"Yes," his smile widening, "right now you could be off sucking others dry, but you're not. You are here with me, stargazing like we're both normal."

It was silent as Caroline took in his words. Stefan turned back towards the sky, enjoying the calmness between them.

"Well," she spoke up, "maybe I'm just waiting for the right opportunity to pounce on you and kill you, Stefan. I can be pretty spontaneous."

He looked at her, questioning if she had meant what she said. As soon as he saw her face, it broke out into a bright and genuinely Caroline smile, giggles erupted as she returned her gaze to the sky. He joined in, laughing at the side of Caroline he had always enjoyed. The carefree, lively, and confident Caroline that didn't try so hard to be perfect. Not that he didn't find the rest of her to be just as enjoyable.

A few moments passed as they took in the night sky. Stefan smiled to himself as he noticed she was experimenting with holding her breath. Now that it was unnecessary, she wasn't used to it. She gave up soon, glancing at him with hesitation, wondering if she should hold back.

"Yes?" Stefan didn't want her to hold anything back from him.

"Oh, um..." she trailed off, not expecting to be called out, "well, what's your favorite part about... being like this? If you had to choose." Biting her lip with uncertainty, hoping she hadn't said the wrong thing.

Noticing her worry, he leaned into her, smiling widely, and staring directly at her and whispered, "It's nights like these that make everything seem worth it."

It might have been his smile, the one that he usually only reserved for Elena. It might have been the tenderness of his words, or the way his eyes penetrated hers, as if they looked deep into her soul.

Whatever it was, Caroline knew in that instant that Stefan would be the only one to ever make her feel as though her heart still beat. As if she were on fire, warmth spreading throughout her.

Stefan jerked his head in the other direction suddenly, waking Caroline from her thoughts.

"Is something wrong, Ste- oh." Her ears picked up a car coming down the road, a faint heart beat. Matt.

"I have to go Caroline." He whispered, "Just remember what I said. You're strong, and you are going to make it through this."

Seeing the rollercoaster of melancholy emotions roll across her face, her breathing rapidly picking up, his chest constricted with guilt. He didnt want to leave her.

She clenched her eyes as if begging to be okay, begging to keep calm. Stefan moved closer and embraced her, his gentle hand smoothing over her cheek. She looked up at him, hopeful.

"I can't stay tonight, but I know you can do this, Caroline."

A feeble nod, and a small "Okay..." was the only response he received.

He doesn't know what made him do it, or what came over him. He didn't think as he lowered his head and kissed her forehead, hearing her sharp intake of breath. He knew if he didn't leave now, he might not leave at all.

In that second he gave her a smile that was now reserved for her, and disappeared with the wind as it rushed through her blonde curls.

She didn't know what she was feeling, but realized that she was silently sobbing. She wished that he hadn't left.

Footsteps coming closer, the heartbeat heard prominently as the owner stood in the doorway.

Caroline turned and looked at Matt, feeling even worse.

"Care, you shouldn't be out there, come inside where its warm."

Only he didn't know that she would never feel warmth with him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am about to upload the second part of this :) but, its going to be a separate story called Reminiscing. Thank you so much for all your reviews, favorites, and author alerts! **


End file.
